Piece of the Piece
by Sorariru
Summary: They were defeated. With the help of their friend, they managed to escape death but without each other. No one knows if they their nakamas were still alive or not. They meet new friends with the same predicament. They form a crew... Vongola Pirates doesn't sound so different from the Mafia no?
1. Pre-Prologue

No one really knows about its existence until it was asked.

The missing Vongola Artifact, the first generation's trademark.

It should have been the Vongola Rings they were seeking for. It was something else. _Something more powerful. _

* * *

The Vongola Mansion filled with 400 years of memories.

Now broken and destroyed... _burning._

* * *

The pre-Vongola boss was staring at the deceased form of his boss, his grandfather along with his guardians, all hanging on the wall.

"Tsuna!" he snapped his gaze to something much more horrible.

_His family. _

They were injured in many forms but couldn't get any worse. Tsuna was going to make this person pay. Even if it costs him to turn the whole world.

He reunited with his friends, his own blood dripping each step. Even in the midst of the tragedy, they were whole. Broken, injured but still a whole family. They wouldn't exchange anything in the world for their _nakama._

How surreal it was for them using that term. Nakama. As if it part of them, even if they clashed personalities.

"Vongola!"

The pre-boss (or is it boss now?) turned to see his other friends. An albino with wings carrying a girl with a glowing orange pacifier held unto her chest. On the other side was their gravity-powered buddy with his guardians.

The Shimon Famiglia surrounded the injured Vongola, a defense in which they won't let anyone harm the inner. A certain prefect caught sight of a fighting bronco with his whip, trusty humonguos turtle and sky horse. He was itching to fight, but he was unable to move. He glared at the reason. It seems like he wasn't the only one who hated his unmoving state.

"Enma! Let us go! Let us fight! We can't-"

The missing honorifics was enough point for his urgency. But the said guy won't let it. Instead, he smiled genuinely (which was kind of futile as blood caked his face and he has a cut above his lip).

"Thank you for everything Tsuna-kun, my family and I are in your debt forever."

The aforementioned person was going to retaliate that it wasn't over when a finger was placed over his lips, silencing him.

"Shush Tsunayoshi-kun, we don't want them finding us so suddenly, do we?" said the ever-so-playful marshmallow freak.

The gravity took its chance to strain them from any movement, speak even. All they could do was think miserably. Watch as their friends protected them.

All of them didn't like what going on. The home that their ancestors tried to protect so their generation could live.

A combination of white and orange covered them as a whole. It was then they realized what was going to happen. They begged in their minds to stop, pleaded as much of their strained faces do. But they siblings weren't going to let it happen. They were going to make them live.

_"Please don't do this" _was their unheard pleas.

Byakuran merely smiled at thought. "Now that I remember, I've always wanted you to look miserable in front of me before didn't I Tsunayoshi-kun?"

It earned him a growl from a certain bomber and a scolding stare from his sister.

"Nii-sama please concentrate, we don't want them to end up dead on the other side," Yuni frowned at his antics.

The man let out a dry chuckle " know that it is below fifty percent as we both are heavily injured,"

The light around them suddenly brightened, even just a little, colors varying. The Shimon had lit their rings as they fought.

"Such kind friends you have Vongola," he commented, narrowing his now open eyes in concentration. "Please don't waste our efforts and stay safe,"

The helpless group gasped as they started to glow blindingly bright. Gravity defied them and they knew they were going to be thrown somewhere unknown.

The group struggled mid-air, but no to avail. All of them tried to grasp onto one of their friends, if they could at least save_one_.

"Byakuran! Uni! Enma! Nii-san! MINNA!" Tsuna yelled desperately, grasping for the nearest person.

Uni merely brushed off his hands and smiled. They flew out of the mansion into nothingness.

"_Live with your dying will, Vongola,"_

* * *

I know should not do this. But I love One Piece and so is Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's my first fic of One Piece and as well as my first fic with the KHR in htis account. The other.. well its a secret. Moving on! I wish you would like this!

Review?


	2. Prologue?

Eight multicolored shooting stars landed on different islands across the whole new world. The Vongola doesn't know anything. Why they were here, where they are or what waits for them in this world.

* * *

"Luffy-kun!"

"Gomu Gomu no FUUSEN!"

"You stretched too much!"

"HIIIIE! Rubber?!"

* * *

"That's not the right way!"

"Ah! So annoying!"

"Arf!"

"The dog can fight?! Wait… I wanna go to sleep…"

"Hahaha! Sorry!"

* * *

"MY HOUSE!"

"Maa maa Nami-chan, we can make you another house-"

"PAY UP!"

"I-I'm sorry but I don't have money…"

"What?!"

* * *

"Hercales-sensei!"

"Watch out Usopp'n!"

"UWAA! GOTTA. STAY. CALM!"

"The island's gonna eat!"

* * *

"SANJI-KYUUUN!"

"Don't come near me!"

"For disturbing peace, I'll bite you to death,"

"NOT AGAIN YOU SHITTY BRAT!"

"KYAAAA! HIBARI-KYUUUN!"

* * *

"It's a falling star!"

"EXTREEEEEME!"

"An extreme star?!"

"An EXTREME talking raccoon!"

"I'M A REINDEER!"

* * *

"Robin-san, are you alright? The star-"

"Kufufu, do I look like a star to you?"

"I wonder how you didn't crushed to pieces when you fell,"

"ROBIN-SAN!"

"An interesting thought, kufufu"

* * *

"It's SUUUUUUUUUPER cold isn't it Nii-chan?"

"Shut up! You're making me cold looking at you! Put on some pants!"

"What? Pervert? Don't compliment me much!"

"I WAS NOT! AND STOP DANCING LIKE AN IDIOT!"

* * *

I tried making them into chapters but it turns out it's gonna take longer than I had intended. I'm pretty sure you've got glimpse on which islands our Vongola friends had landed. The Vongola may seem a bit OOC but hey, they gotta somehow evolve since they're in a new world no? Sorry if it's such a short chapter! The other chapter would be better! I swear! It would be out by three days if not by the week ;)

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites!


	3. Chapter 1: Sabaody!

Tsuna tried to disappear behind Luffy's back as Hancock decided to shower him with praises or what not. Even if Hancock was the most beautiful woman he had seen, she was smitten over his rubber friend who was very narrow minded that he rejected her marriage proposals. She was glaring daggers at him while fawning over Luffy. How she'd done that, he didn't know. And he didn't want to know. If he did so, he might be risking to be turning into stone. He wants to see his Family thank you very much.

"So do you really have to go Tsuna?"

The mentioned brunette looked at the side and saw Elder Nyon. He sheepishly smiled and nodded. "Even if I don't know for sure if all of my friends are alive and are here, I'd rather travel around the world and see if I can stumble into one of them. Besides, I don't seemed to be welcomed here without Luffy,"

They looked at Hancock who was showing Luffy his bag which was overflowing with what seemed like supplies that would last for years. "Good decision. But the Grand Line is a huge place. There's the New World too and the Four Blue Sea, don't you think you might need companions to look?"

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped into the conversation, hanging to Tsuna's neck which he seemed to be fond of doing ever since they met. "You could join my crew and we can look for them on the way!"

"Luffy, as I said before they might be here in Grand Line. As much as I want to join you in New World, I still have my own journey. I can't hold you up in your way being the Pirate Kind no?" he reasoned.

The Strawhat boy pouted but nodded in understanding. Tsuna means it. He would love to travel around with Luffy but he can't. The clock was ticking and he still has to return to his home world. He has to find his guardians fast and search for whatever artifact that bastard wants.

"Luffy-kun, can I have a favor?" the Boa Empress asked, blush on her cheeks. Luffy really doesn't know how lucky he was to have the most beautiful girl in world fall over heels for him.

"What is it? I won't marry you" he asked.

"No. Can you just leave without saying goodbye"

The duo looked at each other before Tsuna waved the rubber boy off, jumping down the dingy they were gave. He heard Luffy say "Oh, I never said that to anyone. I wanna see you again. Shishishi!"

The Shichibukai fainted at that. He sighed and prepared the rows beside. Luffy soon joined him and said his "Then I'm off!"

He didn't have to say goodbye. It was just Elder Nyon who knew him and he had already given his farewell to the woman. His brown orbs looked at the island before him, amazed. There were bubbles surrounding the mangrove. Luffy was told him about his adventures before he trained with Rayleigh within the whole year. But seeing it before him really amazed him. There was no better explanation than 'To see is to believe'. This island looked like from fairy tales! But then again, his companion looked more unnatural.

"Do you think I would need this?" Luffy asked, holding up the 'disguise'. It was a poorly made fake thick nose with a moustache. He sweat dropped.

"I don't think so Luffy. I don't think anyone would be expecting your return," they heard from Rayleigh that there were rumors that Luffy was dead. Of course some were against it but it was worth the chance. Hancock did say not to cause a racket so they can sail peacefully "Just keep a low profile and it will be alright,"

"You're right," and the male kept it inside the bag.

It wasn't long when they reached the archipelago. He looked around with curiosity. It was a first for him to go to a new island. It was a lot different from the island where they were form where the weather changes forty eight times in a whole year. It actually took Tsuna two months to get used to the changes and not to get sick.

"Yosh," they huffed and carried their respective bags. His bag was the same size as Luffy's. The size of his bag was reasonable since he had to travel around and leave soon while Luffy would be meeting soon with his nakama. But the boy was a black hole, he wouldn't be surprise if that bag full of food would be done before the sun sets.

They were wearing similar cloaks, their hoods up. It wasn't necessary for him to do it but Luffy insisted since they were hiding from the Marines. Not like the Marines know him yet.

Luffy was telling him how he was excited to see his crew and how they had grown. He felt envious. Here was Luffy, meeting his friends soon and he had to search for them. He was fairly sure that everyone made it out alive, only the locations were unknown. His Hyper Intuition was tingling though. It might be good news.

"I think it would be time to keep it low Luffy-san," he informed him, quite alerted at the attention at them "Hancock did say to keep a low profile,"

The rubber boy blinked and nodded, walking. Even if Luffy was a year older than him, the Strawhat was actually a bit narrow minded and he had to keep an eye at him at all times. It was like having Lambo all over again, if you let go of him out of sight he's in trouble. No wait. He's worse than Lambo.

As he was busy looking at the bubbles and sheer size of people around, he didn't notice that Luffy had bumped into someone. He mentally did a facepalm and tried to apologize when he heard the people saying something about not knowing Strawhat Luffy. There was a man with red popping vest, blue shots and an old beaten looking straw hat on the ground. Is it some sort of style in this world? He shrugged.

"Oh, did I bumped into you? Sorry." Then his companion and turned "Bye,"

"Wait a minute!"

The man got up and started walking towards them. He sighed and gave a scolding glare to the rubber man. "And Hancock-san said not to cause trouble. And how many times did I said it?"

"Sorry," he replied, sounding somewhat guilty.

The man patted Luffys head with the gun, "Oi, did you bump on me on purpose?"

Tsuna heard the people saying that he was in danger or what-not. There were people where the man came from smirking at them as if they won. He tilted his head and let his friend clean his own mess. The said people surrounded them. He narrowed his eyes when the gun was pressed against Luffy's cheek.

"Why don't you say something? Did you hit me knowing who I was? Did you see it? You made me look like a fool," What you're doing makes you fool, Tsuna thought but he refrained from saying anything. "You humiliated me in public. It shouldn't happen to me, I'm an elite pirate with a four hundred million bounty! Kneel down on the ground in fear now and beg for your life!"

There were murmurings around, saying he should just do it and apologize. Somewhere saying how he was a fool. Tsuna doesn't get it and frowned at the sight. They really have to hurry or the Marines would get a wind about him. Seems like Luffy got his message.

"I think you realize how audacious your actions were!" the man pointed out, getting all buddy-buddy with Luffy

"That's why you're so scared you can't even talk!" an orange haired woman stepped forward, crossing her arms.

"A few moments ago a man with a long nose and a woman with long hair messed with us so our captain is in a bad mood. You better apologize now. Kneel on the ground!" a large mask wearing man pointed out, emphasizing his point with his fist.

Then an old man with sky blue hair and cigarette stepped forward "Otherwise, you gonna throw away your life with just one mistake. Our captain pulls the trigger very easily."

Tsuna brightens up atLuffy's words and turned around, knowing they get to move one. "I'm really sorry! I better go now."

"Very well!" A scream was heard and a the trigger was pulled. He didn't have to turn around again to see if Luffy was hit. He just looked around if there was a civilian hurt. Luckily, no one did. Just the group behind him passed out from Conqueror's Haki,

"Wait for me, Tsuna!" he yelled and caught up with him "I think Hancock was right. I should use it."

He didn't think it would matter but let the boy do his thing. Luffy will do what he liked anyway and he can't change it. Not like the other would do it too if he was in the same predicament. They kept walking a few more groves. Tsuna kept himself busy on the popping bubbles or the odd bubble machines. ITt certainly looked amazing, he wondered if Lambo would have fun in the near amusement park. He bets everyone would have fun in the amusement park!

"Hancock was really right. I need this mustache. I shouldn't cause any trouble. " he looked at Luffy who suddenly stopped. "Oh you guys!"

"Hey friend, we need you to come with us," a man with puffy blond hair in a suit went beside Luffy.

"If you come quietly, we won't have any trouble." Another man with green hair and three swords followed the suit.

"Our captain is very angry. Give up on living a long life." The the blond leaned on Luffy's shoulder. "What? Are you too scared to talk?"

"You're Sanji, aren't you?" Luffy turned to the blond. "And you must be Zoro! Long time no see!"

"H-Hey it's been a while! Has it been?"

"Yeah! Let's go now!"

"Oh, everybody's here already? Sorry to keep you waiting!" Luffy turned to his companion. "Well, I've got them here."

Tsuna waved "Yeah yeah, keep him out of trouble will you?"

The two men nodded, albeit unsure on what was happening. The brunette turned and gave Luffy a challenging look "Next time we meet, New World."

"Of course!" he pumped his fist "You gotta meet my crew!"

"And you got to meet mine also!"

With that they exchange a fist blow, a shockwave erupting between them "And see who's the winner in the last fifty-fifty fight!"

Tsuna pulled himself away and smiled, truly happy for his friend. Now he got back to his nakamas, he had no problems. His intuition tells him they were the wrong people but he shrugged knowing Luffy would handle himself well. His fingers wrapped around his rock Vongola Ring, a habit he had picked since he arrived to this world. The trio left and so did he. He still have to go to Rayleigh.

"That sounds like a plan," he muttered and ventured in the opposite direction where Luffy went. He paused in his tracks. "Where is Rayleigh-san anyway?"

He sighed and aimlessly walk. Luffy should've given him his vivre card, Tsuna could totally use it. After all, he is already back to his crew. He can go to Rayleigh without it. He looked up. Just how many groves does he have to pass to find Rayleigh? He groaned. He didn't also know which grove where Rayleigh was.

"Oh, Observation Haki,"

He closed his eyes and tried to find Rayleigh. He found where the man was and was moving towards his directin. Tsuna thanked the deities out there for the skill and ran to where the man was. Unknowingly, he was heading to where Luffy was going.

He met up with the old man on a grove mark, on top of an enlarge root. He hadn't changed since. Rayleigh was still in his tattered cloak. He removed his hood to take a closer look of the old man. He smiled. "Thank you for the six months of training."

"Nah, it was nothing. You're pretty a fast learner than Luffy. And you already mastered Conqueror's Haki before you came," Rayleigh laughed at his red face. He did arrive at the island, his orange flame almost burning the forest. "Just two more and you actually mastered it in the remaining months,"

"All thanks to Luffy," he grinned "Ah, he's heading this way."

They both turned to see Luffy running with a blond and a green haired man. They looked different form the last time Tsuna had seen the, but shrugged it off. The rubber man stopped in his tracks and turned to them, with a grin that Tsuna will be mostly likely missing.

"Rayleigh! Tsuna!"

The men pursuing the boy stopped for a while "D-Dark King Rayleigh?! And who's that boy beside him?!"

"I came here to check but you look alright. You're power sure has improved." Rayleigh commented.

"Uh-huh!"

"Take care! I won't be there to keep you in trouble!" Tsuna yelled, smirking at Luffy.

"I don't need it! Besides I have my crew!" Luffy replied, looking irritated that Tsuna was babying him.

The brunette laughed at his expression, he heard one commented that Luffy can't do it, even with the crew's help. Well, that's Luffy for you.

"Now go to your friends!" Rayleigh said.

"Yeah! Rayleigh, thank you for everything these past two years! Tsuna too!"

They chuckled "You're out of character. Now go!"

Luffy placed his bag down and stepped forward. He raised his hands and turned them into fists. "Rayleigh! Tsuna! I'll do it! I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

"Sure you are!" Tsuna grinned and raised his own fist "In the next time we meet will be New World!"

"What are you doing?! Capture them!"

The brunette frowned. The trio took notice of the Marines and started running. "Rayleigh! Thank you for everything! I'm going now!"

"You show them," he mumbled. He turned to Rayleigh, whose eyes were watering. He jabbed his side playfully "Getting sentimental?"

"Heh," the old man smirked and yelled "Rise to the top!"

They shared a look and ran ahead of the Marines. Rayleigh slashed his sword, marking the ground with a line. Tsuna willed his hands to go in orange flames.

"It's a new beginning for my pupil! Don't be so hard on him." he stated, his sword drawn.

"W-What is this line?" a Marine asked, looking at it nervously.

"I recommend you not to cross over it, Mister" Tsuna advised helpfully, his flames dangerously flickering.

A stupid marine actually did so. His orange eyes flickered to his direction and gave a friendly smile. Rayleigh handled the stupid though. Tsuna just stood there, his arms crossed. He looked up and realized the Marines were taking a way around. So persistent aren't they? He looked to the Dark King.

"Do what you want," he said. The boy nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything Rayleigh-san," he means it. This man made him stronger, even past the point that he wouldn't have to use his gloves for fighting. He raised a fist to his face and let the flames go burst. "Watch out for us in the newspaper,"

"I know I'll see you both soon in them," he laughed. "Now go!"

He took a good look of the man and placed his hands behind, letting his flames propel himself mid-air. He immediately saw the marines surrounding the trio in all sides. Before one of them lifts a finger to fight back, Tsuna charges to the first wave of marines, giving the chance for them to escape.

"Who-?!" exclaimed the blond.

"Tsuna!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

"Now now Luffy, hurry up. You've already done enough to keep a 'low-profile'." Tsuna scolded, giving the Marines a good taste of his shoes.

The Straw Hat boy nodded and pulled his friends. "He made a way, let's go!"

He smiled as he watched the trio fled. His body dodging every incoming weapon reflexively. Tsuna never thought he had to commence his plan so early. And Luffy haven't even sailed yet. He shrugged his hood off and made a stance. His eyes darted in the opponents who were trying to follow the trio. He willed his flames to go burn the area, making a line alike to Rayleigh's.

"Now, I hope my face does get printed in those papers," he said, making sure every Marine around him can hear him.

He lashed his flames to the first wave of men. He side stepped in the incoming sword and kicked the gut of whoever that person was and released his Haki. He grinned when it was only the Captain that remained standing. He ought to give a good fight.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you all!"

* * *

Now. The Observation Haki doesn't really work like that (I think) but Tsuna works with his flames so it's sort of an upgrade. And yes, Tsuna doesn't use his gloves here anymore. It's like he had gone into eating the Mera Mera no mi but he's not a logia. Well, rest assured, none of the VOngola are eating Devil Fruits but some upgrades are incoming! Tsuna changed. I know. There's a reason why our Tuna-fish is acting kind of finding a fight here. But he's like eighteen here and the scene back at the prologue kind served as a catalyst (Kinda? Am I kidding myself? It is one!) so yeah! I hope you liked this one! Thanks for hte comments, favorites and follows!


	4. Chapter 2: Mist and Lightning

She sighed longingly as she traced the frozen-into-stone ring. It was nothing but a mere rock now. And her flames were now emitted by her own fingers if not, through her trident. She opened her palm, an indigo flamed dancing right in the middle. Soon, it turned into a butterfly that flew in a random direction. It found a crying little girl. The girl stopped crying and cooed the butterfly for a bit. Soon it flew away and burst into indigo flames showering the place like some kind of glitters.

Her illusions grew stronger in this world. Stronger that it actually came into handy that whenever she sends a butterfly, she can see what this butterfly can see. Though as said, it was just a mere illusion and can be sent useless into fights and brawls, which is a common occurrence in this world.

"Ah, Chrome-chan!" she heard a thunder boomed behind her. "Did you wait?"

She turned and sighed at her friend. How many times does she have to say that she can't just send thunders into crowded place?

"Not at all Nami-san," she said. She tilted her head when she saw the redhead walking beside a muscled man. She tilted her head in a silent question.

"This is Usopp, he's our sniper" she gestured to the man. "And Usopp, she's Chrome-chan. A friend I made during my stay in Weatheria."

"N-Nice to meet you Usopp-san," she bowed. As a response the man did the same, tilting his hat. "Nice to meet you too, Chrome,"

The redhead decided to go for a bit of shopping. Usopp insisted that they should go buy cola first as it was needed for the ship. Chrome just stayed silent, wanting to know if the marksman could do it his way. Apparently, no. The older woman just dragged them both to a clothing store. Nami really is bossy when it comes down to this.

"C'mon Nami! We got to buy the fuel for the ship first! You can buy clothes at Fishman Island!" Usopp insisted.

"No!" Nami slammed a fist down the counter and headed to a rack, grabbing what clothes she could find. "I'm buying these, go for a 90% discount!"

"Oi oi, even your persuasion powered up huh?" the sniper sighed.

"Nami-san is really forceful if she hears a high price," Chrome pointed out.

"You tell me,"

After the shopping, they rented a vehicle. Much to Chrome's amusement it was ran using the bubbles made by the archipelago. This world really is out of her league. It was really amazing that she can't help but think if she came to a world of fairy tales or whatever fictional book she could find.

"Ah Nami, I have some I have to pick up in the candy store. Is it alright?" Usopp asked, tilting his head back at Nami for permission.

"Yeah, it's not like we're in a hurry. Luffy's not here yet anyway," Nami said.

"Say Chrome, care to tell me more about yourself?"

The girl blinked at the suddenness. It was Nami who replied in her stead though, "What is it Usopp? Taking a liking? I thought your eyes are on Kaya?"

"S-shut up!"

"U-Uhm…" both turned to her. "I'm seventeen and I fight with Mist."

"Mist? Oh a Devil Fruit?"

Nami shook her head. The sniper stared at the navigator in confusion "It's kind of complicated."

She conjured up an indigo butterfly, landing on his shoulders. It perked his attention and went to touch it when it blew up into a million pieces, leaving butterfly blood on his shoulder. He shrieked in surprise. The vehicle went to a sudden stop, sending the two female on board into almost flying. Nami smacked him upright the head.

"What the hell are you thinking?! WE ALMOST FLEW!"

"B-Blood!" he squeaked and looked at his shoulder again. Though nothing was there "H-Huh?! Where is it?!"

Chrome giggled at his ridiculous expression. He shot her a look "It's my ability. I can make illusions with my Mist Flames."

He groaned "So that's what it is. That's a handful ability you got there,"

She just merely nodded while Nami explained what happened in Weatheria and a few more tricks Chrome had. She didn't mind. She was having fun watching the bubbles and people around. It was defying science in a sense. It wasn't long when they came to a stop. It was filled with kids and parents, most probably on their way to have fun in Sabaody Amusement Park. She wistfully smiled, Lambo would love it here.

"Flames you say? That's kind of similar to my friend," Usopp said, getting off the vehicle. "Though it's kind of different,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, his flames are… well they don't kind of look like flames to me but he said it was. All I can see is lightning though. Green ones."

Her head snapped to his direction. "Green flames you say?"

"Yeah, Lightning Flame I think he said it was,"

She was about to ask where this friend of him was when a bundle of black and white tackled Usopp to the ground. The man laid on the ground, looking irritated as the bundle mushed around his chest. "Usopp! I found you!"

He groaned in response "Yeah you brat. Get off me! You're heavy!"

"I'm not fat!"

"I didn't say you were! You're candies are!"

"Don't insult my candies you stupid afro man!"

"You have an afro too!"

"It's just curly!"

"Afros have power!"

The kid sparkled at this even though they were just arguing moments ago. "Really?!"

"Yeah! Once upon a time, there is a man-"

Nami raised a hand before Usopp could tell a tall tale again. "I hate to burst your bubble but doesn't Franky need the colas?"

The sniper sheepishly smiled and sat up, putting the boy's afro. "This is Lambo, met him at Boin Archipelago. He's the one I'm talking about."

Chrome's eyes watered. It really is Lambo. A bit grown and different but still him, the childish cow kid she met years ago. The youngest in the Family was right in front of her, after a year of unknown separation. She took a deep breath and called her dear friend "Lambo,"

The kid looked up and gasped at the person he saw "CHROME-NEE!""

He jumped off his spot and tackled his beloved sister a tight hug burying his head into her chest and cried. "Chrome-nee! I missed you!"

She giggled when she saw a snot going off his nose, she wiped it and hugged the kid back in a tight hug. Tears ran through her only visible eye "I missed you too."

They just stayed like that in each other's arms, not daring to make a move. They found each other. After a year of despair and longing for their friends, they finally found one another. Chrome didn't have her boss' intuition to know if anything happened to them. She wasn't fully relaxed with just consoling by her friends. She wanted to proof. And that proof was now in her arms, bawling his eyes like crazy.

"-and Bakayuran sent us like that! I WAS SO SCARED!"

"I was too Lambo. I was too." Not now though. She was now certain that everyone somehow made it alive one way or another. They were in this world. She will find them. She has to.

"Oh no Marines!" she heard Nami yelled.

Both heads shot up at the call. Lambo quickly got off her hold, a quite saddening feat. He hauled himself up to Usopp's hand. The man immediately wrapped the boy into a rubber rope and threw him into the group of Marine. She gasped. What was he thinking?!

"Don't throw Lambo like that!" she yelled, dismantling her trident and pressed it to Usopp's neck. The guy yelped at the sudden murderous intent. She may not be the deadliest in the Family but she can scar adult men into their sleep for years.

_"Electric bomb!"_

The spot where the Mairnes exploded into a green light and… electric? Usopp tugged the rope back while Nami grabbed her hauled themselves back to the vehicle. She yelled for Lambo's name and struggled away from Nami's hold. Then a ball of black and white landed on Chrome's lap, a bit of green electricity running to his horns.

"Nice work Lambo!" Usopp yelled as he pedaled faster.

"Heh! Of course! Did you saw that Chrome-nee? I sent Marines flying!" he proudly presented, huffing his chest proudly.

"H-How-"

"Well, Lambo can generate electricity so I thought of using it as some kind of distraction and a bit of damage. The impact can haul a lot of dust and blindness because of the flash. I told him to call it Flash Bomb but he said that Electric Bomb was way cooler." Usopp shrugged and hid into an alley. "The rope was to get Lambo return before any one regains sight and catch little buddy here. Electric and rubber do not work well so it was a good rope to get Lambo back while he's still an electric ball."

Chrome was baffled by this. Then she stared at the proud kid before her. "I grew strong too! I bet I can kick Bakadera's butt in no time!"

But before she could do anything, she released a huge amount of flame, just enough to cover the entire vehicle and themselves. The others didn't notice the changes around them. She turned to Nami and said "Nami-san, I think it would be best for us to travel without bumping into anyone,"

"Huh? Of course," the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Now what I mean, is that we have to dodge the civilians. I've put on a reflecting illusion so that they can't see us." She explained, hugging Lambo close to herself, not letting him go.

"So we're basically invisible now huh?" she nodded "Leave it to me!"

She closed her eyes and lost herself into Lambo's hair. Surprisingly it hasn't changed much. Candies here and there, occasional grenades but who cares? Lambo smells the same. Lambo's with here. That fact is enough for now.

_'I wonder where Bossu and the others are…' _

* * *

Sorry for taking it this long... I'm really busy with my graduating year (I'm not a crybaby but hell I don't even remember how many times I have cried in this whole month. I've passed the quota dammit xD). And a lot has happened between my family (not really major but dang if words could kill I must've died a million times by now.) I had this chapter typed like a month ago and just decided to cut the chapter here. Yeah shorter than usual but meh, at least it's an update. The next chapter would be up soon, if I don't feel too lazy in doing it.

Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites! Dang I dont know how to feel xD


	5. Chapter 3: Together Again

Tsuna, feeling dread on his left, decided to take flight to that direction. His gut was telling him something, like there was trouble brewing that part in the archipelago. It didn't reach his mind that the direction he was taking was directly heading to Grove 42, where Luffy was taking departure.

He blinked at the sight of Kuja Pirates' ship, interrupting the warship in a particular direction. A warship, his eyes glinted in fascination and the thought of actually gaining popularity in destroying one. That way his face would reach the newspaper in no time! He actually thought of getting a bounty, which sounds cool too. He shook his head. Really, Luffy was rubbing off him too much. He closed his eyes and lit his forehead's flame point. This is it.

"It's Tsuna!" he heard some girl whisper in shock, staring at his flames. He looked down at Elder Nyon, who pointed behind them. His eyes followed her finger and saw a Jolly Roger with a Straw Hat flying proudly in the air. He grinned. He actually got to see Luffy depart.

He landed at the warship's head canon with grace. His appearance actually shocked the Marines. Was it a first for them to see a flying person? He hopes not.

Guns pointed at him, he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Now now, don't get too hyped. I just don't want you guys pointing canons at my friend."

"Who are you?!" a man in a white mantle yelled "Are you affiliated with the Straw Hat crew?!"

He smiled at him and placed a hand at the canon's mouth "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna. And I'm glad you asked, Luffy's my dear friend and I can't have you interfere the future Pirate King!"

His flames flickered and froze the mouth with flamed ice. The guns finally fired at him and he jumped beside the Captain of the ship. "I really want to get my face in the newspaper so I apologize if some of you are devil fruit users or cannot swim drops into the ocean. Don't worry I'll try to keep the damage minimal,"

The captain of the ship swung his sword to his direction in which the other responded with a duck and a swift round kick, making him drop his ground. As an initial reaction, the marines charged at him. He didn't like blood spilling but he had to do something so he just kept his feet on the deck and kicked them off the ship, silently hoping that they know how to swim. Deciding that burning the sail kind of rubs salt into the damage, he sets it on fire and it burned in beautiful orange hue. This way, they can't follow Luffy easily.

Deciding that he was done on the first ship, he jumped to the other ship, finding that most of them are already unconscious. He raised a brow, he didn't do a Conqueror's Haki at them. Were they sick? Some were muttering about scary mutilated bloody beast, nightmare perhaps? But then again the other half were shaking, as if they were still electrocuted. He shrugged and just lit the sail on fire and proceeded to the last ship.

He frowned when he heard shouting at the near land and slammed a flamed fist to a jaw, glad that he wasn't hearing a distinctive crack. He was holding back big time. The brunette really doesn't like violence much. He lifted a marine and tossed him to his comrades, toppling all of them overboard. And he lights the final sail.

"Do you know what it means to burn a flag?! That you're fighting against the whole security of the world?!" he turned to face the captain from the first ship. His face was full of fury.

"Look here mister, I just burned the sails not the flag. Don't be exaggerated," he frowned as he dodged the stabbing attempts of the captain "Besides, your men are still alive,"

"You attacked us! And you are helping notorious pirates! That itself is a crime!" he yelled and threw a kick at Tsuna which was suddenly grabbed. The brunette lifted him, his other hand shooting flames to provide flight.

"Is it really a crime here to help a friend?" he said, his rhetorical question answered by an undignified scream of wanting to get down.

He decided to go for a little scare, zooming to where Luffy, his presence loud as always, upwards first before diving down in full speed. He waved at the captain, which was unnoticed, landing at the figurehead which looked suspiciously like a sunflower but at the same time a lion. To Tsuna's guess, it was Luffy's so he thought that it might actually be both. _'So this is his ship'_, quite lively-looking in his opinion. The pirate ships in movies he saw was all wood with little color, this ship was very colorful and even had a grass lawn to add life. So Luffy-like, he thought with mirth.

Luffy was being held by a crying blond, demanding an answer. While his friend hasn't noticed his arrival, his crew had pinned him in a glare, tension rising in his sight. Well, holding a Marine Captain by the foot was kind of intimidating. He settled the height scared Captain and cuffed him with his frozen flames. The blond finally realized the building tension at his mere presence and looked up to see him, a Marine captain capture beside, his eyes narrowing.

"Hi?" he said awkwardly, waving a hand.

This time Luffy took notice of him. The rubber boy jumped to his feet and said "Tsuna! That was cool! You even froze the entire canon!" then he paused "But I thought you were with Rayleigh?"

"I actually have something to have you hold on," he threw something at the young captain's hand, it glowing in flame "Keep that for me until we meet again,"

Luffy caught it and opened his hand, the flame disappearing in his touch. He widened his eyes in surprise "I thought this was important?"

"It is. So hold onto it properly and don't lose it or I'll turn you into ice again," he half-heatedly threatened. He knew Luffy would keep it. The boy may be a big airhead, he knows how to keep important stuff.

"Shishishi! Of course!" he said, that grin filling half of his face. "But we keep saying see you soons, you sure you don't want to come?"

"We've been over this the whole year Luffy. I won't." he sighed. "It's nice to see your crew. They look reliable," and downright scary, he added mentally. They were protective of Luffy alright.

"Thanks!"

Then an unusually looking man got to the ship, telling that the bubble is now okay. He looked like a cyborg, Tsuna decided not to comment and hoisted himself in the air, finally getting to say his last see you soon with Luffy. Though before he could do it, a thunder rumbled beside the ship, shaking it and waves appeared. A girl with _painstakingly familiar_ purple pineapple hairstyle appeared, trident clenched within white fists. Their eyes, or in her case, eye met. In a silent agreement, Tsuna tossed the captain to her in which was caught easily, surprising our dear tuna fish.

"Chrome-chan!" Luffy's crew member with orange hair yelled then flicked her glare to him "How dare you throw Chrome-chan that man?!"

"N-Nami-san I'm alright!" So it is Chrome "Moreover you have to go now! The Marines are sending a new wave with a pacifista on tow! Hurry!"

"Yosh! Minna let's leave it to them!" Luffy yelled jumping at the bench-like thing "Nami?"

"All ready, just give it a call Captain!"

Their eyes met. Understanding passing through them. Even if it was kind of confusing to both of them, they accepted it and set off with each other's back. '_We'll definitely see each other again.'_

He zoomed next to his Mist Guardian, handling the still unconscious Marine. Together, they set their backs at the crew and faced the second wave of marines.

"It's nice to see you again, Chrome" he said, flicking the hood on his head.

"I feel the same to Bossu," she beamed back, lifting her trident.

"Let's not down our friends and let them depart safely?"

"I agree,"

It was easy to say that the marines faced a new disaster on their backs. Flamed fists and frost bites accompanied by a trident stab and a few nightmares came to life; they were having a hard time in catching up to the sinking pirate ship.

He heard Luffy scream 'Set sail!'. Tsuna added to the thought with a hint of fondness, 'Can't he just leave quietly?'

He lifted himself with a kick and landed beside Chrome who looked like she wasn't even trying in driving the marines away. They stood back to back, warmth passing through them. He missed her so much that he wanted to hug her here and there. But he can't. Standing in front of them is a man almost big as Sandora of the Kuja. Tsuna knew better. They had to make a mad dash away to keep Chrome safe. What happened next isn't what he expected in the least.

"Gyahaha!" Tsuna knows this laugh, _anywhere "Fulmine Ball!"_

A surging green ball of electric landed on the pacifista's face burning a good amount on his face. Tsuna gasped as he realized who it was in a cow printed shirt with goggles on his curly head. The ball jumps away and landed on their feet, making his dramatic peace sign.

"Lambo-sama saves the day!" he yelled. He couldn't believe it. Is it really Lambo? The crybaby kid just attacked a pacifista without whining? This electrical embodied kid is Lambo? He found two in his Family in one day! Just what luck does he have?!

"Bossu, stand back a bit" Chrome said, looking at him in the eye "You might get hit,"

This confused him but nevertheless complied and stood down. The brunette watched as Chrome disassembled her trident, taking the sharp tips off leaving her with just a black rod. She placed the rod on its holster behind her and placed the tips between her fingers. Slowly, she spun two tips at once. He had to look carefully on what was happening as Lambo launched himself into different marines, electrocuting them in process, defending his sister figure. It was then Tsuna realized that mist formed within their area. Plus there was a black cloud above their heads. Then she placed her trident back, summoning what looked like thunder illusions.

The marines screamed for dear life as they screamed that don't want to get fried by thunders but Chrome didn't stop. A rumble was heard. An oversized man with red clothes and white mantle yelled that it was just an illusion, that the thunder isn't real. Chrome tilted her head and said "Did you know? This is a kind of mist that tells what weather is in the next minute."

This confused everyone in the area. Tsuna widened his eyes as the Pacifista lunged at Lambo. He kicked himself off the ground and tackled the cow kid away from its destructive reach. Their eyes met, tears forming in green ones.

"Bossu! Lambo!" was Chrome's panicked cry.

Both male was confused and soon realized that the incoming thunder won't only just be an illusion. It was the real deal. The thunder struck and fried the people under its mercy. Tsuna waited for searing pain but found moments later that the mist had disappeared and he wasn't hurt. He opened his eyes, which he didn't know that were closed, to see Lambo laughing manically. Then it hit him. Lambo is a lightning rod. It was his element and he can't get hurt.

Lambo jumped from where he was standing and charged at the Pacifista which was still standing miraculously from its thunder damage. Knowing what was going to happen, Tsuna sped to his direction and gave a good Haki-filled kick at the Pacifista's stomach. Creaks heard in its body, he flew and carried Chrome away from the incoming damage.

_"Electric bomb!"_

It flew from Lambo's damage, exploding in wonderful colors of gray, yellow and green mid-way. The shockwave made everyone stumble down to their feet. Tsuna almost dropped Chrome, luckily the girl had death grip on his shoulders. There stood in the middle of the chaos is a proud cow kid.

"I wonder what happened to him..." Chrome muttered, looking at the destruction that their youngest and probably the most harmless in the family turned into a living electrical bomb.

"He changed..." Tsuna breathed, unbelieving his eyes.

"DAME-TSUNA! BUY ME MY GRAPE CANDIES!"

They sweatdropped. "Let us take that back,"

Tsuna flew onto Lambo's direction. He extinguished his flames and started at mad dash away from another wave of marines with them. They hid and took a rest behind what looked like a bar. Chrome said its name was Shakky's Rip-off bar.

Chrome changed. She was still meek and all but she was strong. Like smart strong. Her clothes were in a regular striped green and white shirt with a vest on top and black skirt, unlike her Kokuyo Uniform. She was still wearing her boots though it complimented her very well. She was also wearing a strange strap on her wrist, it looked like a compass but at the same time it wasn't. Tsuna could tell Chrome was more confident than she was before.

Well, in terms of physical, Lambo did changed a lot. His height already reached his stomach and when he last saw him, he barely reached his hips. The boy was carrying what seemed like a toolbag on his hip, looking very worn out. And unlike the suit he last wore, he was just wearing a plain cow-printed shirt, a green bandana hanging by his neck accompanied by goggles that looked like for bikers, simple shorts and boots. He was carrying a whole lot different aura around him, unlike to his future ten year self and bratty past five year self.

"Ne Tsuna-nii, I'm strong now! Like really strong! I could beat Bakadera to the next island!" Lambo bragged, huffing his chin high. "Are we going to find Bakadera? Takeshi-nii too? Everyone?"

The older two paused at Lambo. His bragging demeanor actually disappeared in an instant and was replaced with fear and hope. He can see within those orbs the horror before they reached this world. He was scared. And Tsuna also feels the same. Though seeing that the duo that makes him worry the most were standing beside him different after a whole year but strong from their experience made him feel at ease. He smiled and ruffled his curly hair.

"We'll find them Lambo, I promise" he said, smiling. The smile that ensured everyone. He wasn't leaving this world without a single one of them.

Suddenly, Chrome held his hand while Lambo held his hand on top of his head. Together they smiled and said, "I'm home,"

He chuckled "Welcome home,"

* * *

I really waited for the 26th xD But it doesn't mean I'll update every 26th of the month! There's just something special about the 26th. And I felt really special today, that's why I updated. I'm late now actually xD But who cares? I got no school yesterday and tomorrow. I'm laaaaazy -_- Ever felt not wanting to see a single person? That's how special I feel today -w-

SO! I know that flames DOESN'T work that way. But hey, they got upgrades and all. And a year of separation does that to anyone right? I hope it wasn't to crappy for your tastes.

Thank you for the reviews! AND I'M OVERWHELMED BY THE FOLLOWS OMIGAAAAASH! *flies with hearts around* I can dies happily... no wait. I can't. I still have to finish this -w- Well, see yah on the next update!


	6. Chapter 4: Kala

"I know I said soon Tsunayoshi-kun, but I didn't expect that it would be this soon."

Tsuna just smiled sheepishly at his mentor. He really didn't mean to trip at the door of the building they were hiding. It was just pure coincidence that they were at Rayleigh's house, or what it seemed like to Tsuna.

"Woah! Chrome-nee that's amazing!" Lambo jumped from where he was standing as Chrome showed off her illusion butterfly to him.

They duo were at another table as Tsuna spoke with Rayleigh. Rayleigh was fondly watching the duo while the other was pondering on how they were going to leave the island. It will really leave a bad taste to Tsuna if they were to steal a boat to escape. He might be a criminal but he wasn't exactly bad as the papers told about him.

"You might ask me for a boat Tsunayoshi-kun, but you do know I just swam most of the time. Even a dingy could hurt an old man's wallet!" Rayleigh just laughed whole-heartedly. The Mafioso just weakly laughed, he wasn't exactly strong as the Pirate King's first mate. He also cannot put Chrome and Lambo in danger of Sea Kings, can he?

"I might be able to ask a friend to dock you to the nearest island though," Shakky, Tsuna suspects her to be Rayleigh's old friend or something, served them some drinks. Beer to Rayleigh and juice to Tsuna, of course.

"Oh yeah, that person who works for your stock right?" the old man just drowned to his beer. "Cola, was it?"

"Kala," she corrected. "She's the captain of the courier from Verde Tree Island. She's also marine legal,"

Tsuna blinked at the information. Marine legal means that she was crime-free. If Shakky was running a bar and is working with a courier who was crime-free, won't that make her crime-free as well? His intuition doubts him though.

"Well Tsunayoshi-kun, I think you got yourself a ride." Rayleigh smirked.

He nodded, though was feeling a bit dread. He could at least be thankful that they have gotten a ride no? At least, until to the next island.

The brunette was told that she, the captain courier, would arrive soon. All that is left to do is wait for their ride to come. Within that note, they decided to take dinner at Shakky's.

A bit fooling around, courtesy of Lambo, was made with Tsuna fussing over the cow. The child was waving a blade, which he found lying around the bar, around! How could he not worry?! What if he could get his fingers cut?! He hadn't learn first aid against cut fingers yet! It was safe to say that they were having fun.

"Hey, Tsuna-chan" the Vongola boss looked up from his brawl against Lambo and his sword "Rayleigh said you were looking for your friends." he only nodded at that statement "How?"

"I'd cruise all around the world, I guess" he scratched his cheeks. He hadn't planned anything, but he really did submit to the fact that searching for his guardians.

"It's pretty vague answer Tsuna-chan," Shakky waved her cigarette around. "In this world, there's a lot of undiscovered islands and creatures. How come you are sure that they are still alive?"

He really doesn't have a concrete answer to that. But he can't just say that because his Hyper Intuition says so right?

"Bakadera and Yamamoto-nii would definitely alive!" everyone paused and looked at the child who was glaring at Shakky, or what seemed like through his teary eyes. "Ryohei-nii too! With Mukuro-nii and Kyoya-nii too! They are stronger than Lambo! They should definitely be alive! Because Lambo-sama wouldn't accept it if they died!"

Chrome just smiled at him and took him to her arms "Don't you mean, you trust them Lambo?"

The Bovino sniffed his running snot and nodded furiously. "Yeah!"

Shakky and Rayleigh just shared a look and gave them smiles. Soon, the topic was strayed on Lambo's adventures with scary animals and strange food plants (Tsuna and Chrome had scolded him not to eat any strange looking fruits). The brunette saw the exchange between the two. Was there a reason to ask that? Tsuna never had the time to ask nor know the answer at all. Because their ride had come.

The double door opened harshly, showing a huge container. Just a container. Tsuna gaped at the hilarity as the container moved its way on its own inside the bar. He shrieked away and went behind the bar for protection, and it looks like Rayleigh and his guardians decided to do as well. It was just Shakky left standing.

"Oh, Kala, how much?" Shakky asked, inspecting the entire container. She walked around the container, proving that no one was behind the container. Which scared the Decimo further than necessary. It doesn't have wheels nor bubbles at all! What was making that container move?!

"Eight hundred belis," a squeaky voice rang inside the bar.

Tsuna raised his brow. Where did that come from?

"Sold." The woman didn't waste any second to pay. She placed the payment by the counter and took the container with her monstrous strength that Tsuna Shakky never had.

Then it was silence. Tsuna was can sense something in the air but couldn't comprehend.

"Hey Old man," Tsuna resisted to facepalm on how rude Lambo was to his mentor "who was Shakky-san talking to?"

"That would be Ka-"

"Kyaaa! Who is this cutie?~" came in a squeal, which was heard behind Lambo.

Tsuuna quickly maneuvered to wherever Lambo was, to find him floating. He gaped and turned to Chrome. The timid guardian shook her head, saying that she didn't have anything to do with Lambo. Soon, something was emerging from the air. His eyes widened when he saw a petite woman hugging the life out of the struggling to breathe Lambo.

The woman was to say, petite. She was wearing a bright red scarf around her neck. Her black tank top only covered what was necessary (he could say those pair was bigger than the Pirate Empress. No! He wasn't staring!), enveloping those voluptuous curves. The lower half contained baggy pants (which was Tsuna thankful of) and she was practically walking on foot. There wasn't indications that she wears any footwear based on the dirt accumulating on her feet. What Tsuna could say the woman's most noticeable part, not it wasn't those huge pair, was her eccentric hair and eyes. The hair was gray and extremely long, which was thankfully tied into curly pigtails so that it won't reach the ground, while her eyes were the same shade but it was full of life despite of the color's dull tone.

"May I introduce to you, Kala" Tsuna swears that Rayleigh was just a meter away fromhim but now he was by the door.

"Hello there~" she spoke, mirroring the squeaky voice from earlier. "I'm Kala! One of the best courier in Grand Line~"

Tsuna stared for a while. She was hugging the life out of his guardian but she would still give him a ride. "O-Oh, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pleased to meet you," he bowed as he was accustomed to.

"My name is Dokuro Chrome, please treat us well," his mist guardian followed the suit.

"Nice to meet you~" she raised Lambo, making them remember a certain movie with a lion in it "And you little guy?"

"Put me down!" Lambo struggled "I'm Lambo. So put me down!"

The woman just squealed and hugged Lambo again, as if he was just a regular stuffed toy. As this ruckus went on, Shakky has returned to the bar. She looked hardly surprise at what was happening. Lambo sent her a 'help me' look but it was easily ignored with a whiff of smoke. Tsuna had never seen Lambo so betrayed.

"I guess you've met Kala," Shakky chuckled and served Kala water. The teenage guardians just nodded numbly, not really knowing what to do with the situation happening. The older woman just winked and sat in front Kala, as she was on the other side of the counter. "Kala wouldn't you mind giving a ride to these kids?"

The gray-haired woman just blinked, "Oooh, new pirates?"

"That sums it. But they don't have money you see? And I guess you're in need with some carriers?" the raven-haired woman just casually said that as if the said teenagers weren't in danger in getting caught by the marines if they stayed there any longer. Tsuna actually felt nervous. What if she didn't accept them? Where could they find a ride this la-?

"Okay!"

The brunette gaped. Okay? Just like that? It was fine for her to let teenagers on her ship just like that?

"In exchange, let me cuddle this cutie okay?" she winked and continued harassing-slash-cuddling his lightning guardian.

Lambo look begged Tsuna not to have a ride with this crazed woman. Tsuna just clasped his hands together in apology. It was the second time Lambo felt betrayed, by his own Family no less.

Kala disappeared into gust along with Lambo. Tsuna almost went offensive for a split second when he saw Shakky shook her head.

"She's a Devil Fruit User, I think it was Kaze Kaze no Mi." Shakky blew her smoke "That's why she could blend into the surrounding and carry the huge container herself. The air protects her she said."

Rayleigh clapped his hand and grinned "Now, get ready before Kala decides to sail without you. She would be by the nearest grove tree,"

"Ano Rayleigh-san," Chrome spoke up, her first conversing with the old man "Where were you when Kala-san was here?"

"Let's say I took a walk," he whistled "Now get going you kids."

As they don't really have that much of a luggage, aside from Tsuna's giant package from Elder Nyon, they didn't really took long to get ready. And the grove tree was just behind the bar. The boat looks small, comparing it to the Pirate empress. It was just normal looking ship, all wood and no designs. Like it was really supposed to be for carrying packages and such.

"Tsuna-nii, Chrome-nee hurry up! We're departing!" Lambo yelled frantically.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow but followed Lambo. He fired his flames to the ground to jump his way to the ship. He was about to let Chrome a hand when he heard a strong wind and saw Chrome holding a short pole within her fingers. He guessed she used that to jump onboard. He set his bag down and helped Chrome with hers.

"All set Captain Kala!" Lambo screamed, running to the back of the ship.

"Yosh! Hang on tight kiddos!"

Tsuna felt himself getting thrown into the air for a while then felt his back suddenly slamming against the floor. He noticed that his being was getting closer to the stars. It was then he realized.

The ship was propelling to the air. And it was fast. This time he didn't internally screamed.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Meanwhile, with Rayleigh and Shakky.

The duo was just watching as the ship jump to the air, unfazed by the surprised screams of the younger generation.

"We should've told them that Kala sails through air and not the sea,"

Rayleigh chuckled, "It wouldn't be fun,"

* * *

Yes. I haven't abandoned this fic. Truthfully, I have been making a few ways on how this would continue. And this was the best route I had found. I am sorry to make you wait. Senior year wasn't the best for me and it was just up to this day I was back to my groove in writing (with a couple of laptop breaking, mental breakdowns). I hope you still like this fic. For those who had been patient with me, thank you very much and may you enjoy this fic.

_Follow. Favorite. Review._


	7. Chapter 5: Landing?

Tsuna sighed in relief as he settled in with the boy's room. It contained a double decker bed made out of wood, a chest to put in some clothes and a bedside table. The room with two windows wasn't spacious but it had enough room for him and Lambo. Thankfully, the room wasn't as dull as the outside, which was all wood. It had some complicated carvings and was painted with gray or black. The brunette could guess that it was Kala's choice of color.

Speaking of Kala, thanks to her Tsuna almost saw heaven last night as they ascended to the sky. He could still remember the look on how her pigtails spinned like a raging pinwheel as it act as the ship's turbo. The sails caught the blast of wind all of a sudden which made their road a bit bumpy. And the guy would really appreciate some kind of warning before they take off.

'Still, sailing through the air is kind of cool,' he thought.

The sunlight had lit the room and the Mafioso thought it might be a good time to stand up and start the day. He did the necessary ceremony when waking up and changed into his casual clothes. Or what had been his clothes during his stay in this world. He faced the mirror and fixed the black shirt and orange bandanna on his arm. The bandanna was a gift from Luffy. Well, it was just a leftover cloth from Luffy's overgrown clothes.

He exited the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to find Kala cooking. He looked around, rechecking if there were other people in the ship. It was strange that it was just them sailing. Where was Kala's crewmates? Does she just sail alone? His mind demanded answers but his stomach begged for something else.

Food.

He heard a chuckle from the counter and saw a half of Kala. When he said half, it was just literally half. Her top was completely visible and solid human while her lower half was just gust. He almost shrieked when he thought it was a ghost.

"Good morning to ya, Tsuna-bozu," she raised the spatula "Breakfast?"

"Yes please," he sheepishly smiled and sat on the table. He looked around, trying to sense if there were other people onboard.

He heard the stove turning off and Kala was flying (was that supposed to be called flying? Gusting? That sounded more correct) towards him, serving his breakfast. Tsuna thanked her and went to eat. His eyes sparkled on how delicious it was.

"Looks like you liked it," Kala said and smiled at the chowing lad. Tsuna just nodded furiously as his answer.

After a few minutes of eating, Lambo and Chrome finally woke up and tried to make breakfast of their own but Kala stopped them and made theirs. As Tsuna ended his meal, he asked the dying question in his head.

"Kala-san?" he started.

"Yes, Tsuna-bozu?"

"Where's your crew?"

And there was silence. He gulped. Would he be thrown down to the sea? Was it a sensitive question? Is he stupid? He should apologi-

"My crew's back at Verde Tree" She chuckled and served the other's breakfast.

"Hm? So you're just delivering alone Kala-san?" Chrome asked.

"Well, technically now, yeah. But I do have a companion." She reverted back to whole solid form and started chowing herself. "He made this ship you see. And this is actually in a test run so you don't see much furniture here. But he's at Drum Kingdom right now, delivering medicine"

"I see…"

As they finished their breakfast, Tsuna felt the shift in the air. As if the harsh gale had turned into a gentle wind. It was like the sea's scent was less salty than before. How he can tell, he doesn't know himself. He looked around to check if there was any enemy to find nothing. His brown eyes caught gray ones. Kala tilted her head and made an understanding expression.

"We're reaching an island any moment." She stood up and looked at Chrome "Chrome-Jou would you come with me? There's something I want to discuss,"

The timid guardian nodded, took a gulp out of her drink and followed the captain of the ship. Tsuna looked at Lambo, asking if he knew anything since he and Kala did slept together. The cow child just shrugged and continued devouring his breakfast.

It was then he realized that the air has turned colder. He hugged himself to give warmth. The brunette looked out the window to see that it was snowing. He widened his eyes. Were they going to be docked at a winter island?

As soon as Lambo finished eating, both of the guys ran to the deck. They were greeted by a snow-covered deck. Tsuna helped the child to peer down the land and gaped at what they saw.

The island itself was wide, the brunette could guess that it was the same size as Amazon Lily. It was surrounded by snow-capped mountains as if it was some kind of barrier. And the most enchanting part of the island was the lake of ice at the very center of the island. It was glittering and sparkling with the help of the island's vibrant lamp posts. The lake was connected to the rivers scattered around the island which flowed through the mountains and then the ocean.

"Pretty…" Lambo breathed, pure amazement printed on his face.

"Grannus, the island famous for their Princess Granella." They turned to the right to see Kala, "The shaved ice is to die for you know"

She winked and gave a cheerful hop off the ship. Tsuna gasped in surprise and was about to reach out to catch the woman but Kala just laughed and zoomed to the sails, changing their initial direction. The sudden change of course made the ship tremble. The brunette hugged Lambo tight and held onto the rails like his life was depended on it.

Danger!, his intuition screamed.

His eyes snapped open when he realized the ship was descending down fast. And the noise of the gust made by Kala was alarming. They were going to fall. 'Chrome. Where's Chrome?!' Tsuna frantically looked around. His intuition warning him something bad was going to happen.

"Chrome!" he screamed, hoping that his Mist Guardian would hear him amidst of the churning winds. "Chrome! If you can hear me please answer!"

Within the winds in his ears, he heard a chime. It was almost inaudible but he heard it. It was a bell's chime. His eyes saw a perched violet butterfly at his shoulder. He could identify it as Chrome's. If she had the power to create a butterfly, it does mean she's fine.

Then the ship was brought into an abrupt halt. Tsuna being 'dame' as he was before has miraculously slipped and hit his head on the rail. And that's not all. With the recoil, his head had dropped straight to the floor, rendering him unconscious.

'Ah, this must be what my intuition was screaming about' he thought before he finally lost consciousness.

Tsuna regretted falling unconscious. Because when he woke up, he realized he was alone. He was alone and lost. In the first island in his journey and in a world he doesn't know. What a great start, he grumbled.

As soon as he felt himself awake, he knew that he wasn't on the place where he trained nor the ship he just sailed. The air was stuffy and cold but it smelled salty, as if the sea was nearby. His eyes wandered around to see a small stream of water, where probably came the sea smell, the ceiling of crystals and the huge throne of crystal in front of him. His mind raced on about how did he get here to how does he leave to where Chrome and Lambo are and their safety.

"Just great," he groaned.

He steeled his nerves, not letting any panic run because if he did, he won't get anywhere.

"Here goes nothing,"

Tsuna took careful steps as he looked for possible exits, hoping that one of the crystals have some kind of mechanism to make a door pop out or something. It wasn't long when he reached the throne of crystals. He marveled at the mere sight of glowing crystal, much less it was a throne.

"Sol..."

He almost slipped in shock as he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Sol..."

Again, it was that voice. Tsuna listened to where the voice was coming from. He could guess it came from a young girl, probably younger than Lambo. She kept repeating the same word, name maybe, as it repeats, it sounds desperate and more desperate. Soon, it followed sobbing. Internal panic raced to him and ran as he located where the voice came from.

And didn't realized a crystal was sticking out the ground where he was running.

As cool as our protagonist could be, he tripped and skidded to where the sobbing girl was. Fortunately, he was stopped by a smooth wall. His back was safe from injuries. But he wasn't thinking of that. For his eyes and mind was directed at the angel before him.

The girl before him was glowing. Her blond hair splayed behind her as if it was golden threads. Her eyes sparkle as she with held tears. Her skin were almost as white as snow. Crystal wings was attached behind her. And lastly, the golden glow around her. She was heavenly beautiful.

"N-No..." She breathed "S-Sol help me!"

His eyes widened and he tried to calm the young angel.

"Wait! I come in peace!" What was he an alien?, screw it. That Sol person sounds dangerous "I didn't come here to harm you!"

"Liar!" she yelled, backing away from him.

The brunette was about to take another step forward when he realized that the wings hind the girl were no crystal wings. They were just crystal formed into crystal bird with wings spreaded into a protective stance. The child was no angel.

She was just a normal kid.

He sighed in relief and kneeled down. It was great knowing that he wasn't dealing anything dangerous. He needs to get out. And it seems like the girl could be his way out of this crystal dome.

His eyes thoroughly inspected the little girl who was cowering in fear, and now was behind the crystal throne. She was relatively young, as expected she looks younger than his lightning guardian. She was wearing a simple white dress and was not donning any kind of footwear. He smiled at her. She was just a kid and he doesn't have to be hostile around her.

"Do you like candies?" He asked, taking a grape candy that was supposedly reserved for the cow child. Lambo wouldn't mind, would he?

The girl hid more behind the throne "Bad guys give out candies to children,"

He faltered. Who taught of her that? Well, she does have a point, he pondered.

"I guess you're right," he kept the candy and sat crosslegged on where he previously stood "But I'm not gonna hurt you. I will just sit here and just talk."

"Promise?" She tilted her head "If you break your promise, Sol will eat you."

He paled at it, just who was Sol?

"I promise,"

As soon as he let go of those words, the girl zoomed to where he was. When she finally got closer, it was the time Tsuna realized how her eyes looked strange. It hetero chromatic, like Mukuro's. But the difference was her left eye was pale blue, the right was dark blue.

"What's your name Onii-san?" She asked, suddenly ecstatic. Wasn't she just afraid of him moments ago?

He took a deep breath and said "My name is Tsuna-"

"What a strange name,"

"Well yea-"

"Where did you come from?"

"Uh, from Sabaody-"

"The archipelago that has sap bubbles?"

"Yea-"

"Then why are you here?"

"Good questi-"

"Are you going to kidnap Gran?"

"Wait who's Gra-"

And onwards with the questions. Tsuna had barely the time to answer in each fire of questions. Why does she look so confident now?

He froze as he felt a sudden change of temperature. It was getting warmer by the second yet the child hasn't stopped her barrage of questions. What was it? He doesn't hear anything though. All he could feel right now was danger. He needs to escape, along with the child.

"Hey Miss-"

"Granella,"

He paused.

"My name is Granella,"

Oh. Why does that name sound familiar? 'Not the time!' He screamed in his mind.

"Okay, Granella" he received a nod "Do you know where is the exit? You see, I have to go to the bathroom..." Lame excuse, but it has to do. Somehow.

"Oh, Tuna wants to go pee-pee?" She grinned at him and held his hand "Over here!"

He let the little girl pull him to where the exit was while looking around for danger. What was it that was dangerous?, he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Here we are!" He heard her say.

And they were behind the throne of crystals. He raised an eyebrow. Nothing was there. Just crystals. A block of crystal.

He watched as Granella produced out a match. She skidded the match to the floor and let it light. The child held out the burning stick and soon the crystal was melting. He gaped, crystal melting? Was that possible?!

"Let's go!" She giggled and pulled him

"But the crystal-"

"Crystal? What are you saying Tsuna-onii-san?" She let go of his hand and spreader her arms wide, as if indicating the whole place "Everything here is ice!"

Say what?

* * *

Kind of sloppy? If it doesn't suit your taste, Id rewrite it in any way I can.

_Follow. Favorite. Review._


End file.
